A Day at the Beach
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Quatre wants to go to the beach, so everyone else comes. Includes Duet. Duo learns to surf, Quatre and Trowa make sandcastles, and Wufei gets REALLY sunburnt.


Thank you to the people who reviewed my last story. Sorry about all the randomness in the last one. That's what an annoying little sister looking over your shoulder while you're trying to write and 3 boxes of Pocky at 8:30 in the morning will do to ya ^_~. Here's another story, and I'm new at this so wait a few fics before you tell me that I suck okay? Just to boost my confidence!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
  
  
A Day at the Beach  
  
…beep…beep…beep…SLAM. It was 8:00 in the morning and Quatre's alarm clock went off "Quatre! Why did you have to set that stupid alarm! It's Saturday for crying out loud" Duo yelled from his room "Sorry," Quatre replied, "but I'm going to the beach and I want to get an early start." Once Quatre said that, Duo jumped out of bed and ran into Quatre's room "You're going to the beach?" he asked "Yeah, want to come?" Quatre offered "Sure!" Dou said "Gives me a chance to work on my tan ^____^" Quatre rolled his eyes "Whatever, just ask the others if they wanna come." "Okay, hold on a sec, HEY EVERYONE, ME AND QUATRE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH WANNA COME?" Duo yelled, "Well jeeze I could've done that!" Quatre said. Just then, Duet came up behind Duo and yelled in his ear "SURE DUO I'D LOVE TO COME, THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP!!" "You didn't have to be so loud." Duo complained "Serves you right." Heero said from his room  
  
  
  
*~ HALF HOUR LATER ~*  
  
  
  
"Everyone ready?" Quatre asked, wearing a pink bathing suit with yellow flowers. "Ready." said Duo wearing a black surfing suit. "Ready." said Duet wearing a black bathing suit. "Ready." said Heero wearing his usual black spandex. "Why are you wearing those?" asked WuFei, who was wearing a pair of blue jammers. "Just incase I need my gun." said Heero. "Good thinking." Said Trowa who was wearing a simple white bathing suit. "Alright then, lets go!" Quatre said "I get to drive!" said Duo "No you don't, I do." Trowa said "It's my turn anyway plus you almost got us killed last time remember?"  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
Duo is driving 85 mph on a 45 mile an hour street "You wanna race old man? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Stop it you're going to get us killed!" Quatre yells "He wants a race, I'll give him a race MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "DUO!" The other five pilots yell "Ahh squirrel!" Duo yells, swerves, and then the car hits a tree.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
"…um, no" Duo said "C'mon Duo don't you want to sit in the back with me?" Duet asked "Alright." Duo said.  
  
  
  
*~ ONE HOUR LATER ~*  
  
"Hey look! There's no one here! Come on Duet, lets go surfing. See you guys later." Duo said and the two braided pilots got out of the car and ran to the beach. Once the other 4 piled out of the car. "Can someone get the sunscreen?" yelled Quatre from halfway across the parking lot. "Sunscreen is for the weak!" WuFei yelled back "Here you go Quatre." Trowa said "Thanks," said Quatre "hey, where's Heero?" "He ran all the way down, he's in the water already." WuFei said "Oh," said Quatre. Once they had the umbrella and the towels set up Trowa asked "Are you sure that you don't want any sunscreen WuFei?" " I already told you, sunscreen is for the weak" WuFei replied "Whatever," Trowa said and sat down to build a sandcastle with Quatre. WuFei laid on a towel in the sun and fell asleep and Heero was in the water boogie boarding.  
  
  
  
Farther down the beach, Duo and Duet were getting ready to surf. "Okay, here I go!" said Duo, and then paddled out. As soon as Duet was finishing putting on her sunscreen, she heard a scream, then saw Duo flying through the air and landed on the sand. "Duo, you've never surfed before have you?" Duet asked "Nope" said Duo shaking his head "Here," said the braided girl, helping him up "watch this." So Duet paddled out on her board "Wow, she's good" thought Duo to himself, admiring Duet surf up and down a wave. "Beat that!" she said throwing her braid behind her back "I can't," Duo sobbed "Duet, can you teach me how to surf?" "Sure" Duet said  
  
  
  
*~THREE HOURS LATER~*  
  
  
  
"Hey Duet! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Duo yelled to the braided girl on the shore "Great!" said Duet "Hey Duo, are you hungry? There's a sub stand over there." "Yeah, I'm starved." Said Duo paddling in "Cool, I'll go get the subs" Duet said. Five minutes later she came back with a sub and two Cokes. "Yum! ^__^" Said Duo.  
  
  
  
*~BACK WITH THE OTHER FOUR~*  
  
  
  
WuFei was still asleep on the towel and was starting to turn red from being in the sun so long. Trowa and Quatre looked up from their sandcastle models of HeavyArms and Sandrock and noticed WuFei's red color "Maybe we should wake him up and tell him to come under the umbrella or something." Quatre suggested "Nope," Trowa snickered "leave him, it's his fault for not wearing sunscreen." "Good point." Said Quatre "Hey guys." Heero said walking up to them "Hey Heero" said Trowa "Did you bring any food Quatre? I'm starving" said Heero "Yeah, and you can have Duo's too, knowing him, he probably ate already" Quatre said "Thanks," said Heero, picking up the two sandwiches. "…Ha! Justice has been served onna!" said WuFei, still asleep, rolling over on his back "Has he been sleeping the whole time?" asked Heero "Yeah, and he's turning red because he refused to wear sunscreen, he thinks it's for the weak." Trowa said "Typical WuFei." Heero said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
*~TEN MINUTES LATER~*  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm done that was great, thanks Quatre, I'm going back in the water." Heero said "Bye Heero, want to take a walk Trowa?" Quatre asked "…sure" said Trowa and the two walked down the beach holding hands and WuFei was left to burn in the sun.  
  
  
  
*~MEANWHILE~*  
  
  
  
Duo and Duet took their boards and went further down the beach looking for shells. "Hey Duet, how far have we walked?" asked Duo "About two miles, and jeeze!" said Duet looking at her watch "it's already 4:30 by the time we get back it's going to be about quarter to six! I hope the other four don't leave without us!" "You're right," said Duo "but I have an idea, they have Tram Cars on the boardwalk. If we can hitch a ride, it'll cut our time in half." "Great idea, lets go!" said Duet and started running toward the boardwalk.  
  
  
  
*~TWO MINUTES LATER~*  
  
  
  
"Made it!" said Duet as the two sat down "Come on! I could run faster than this!" complained Duo "I think we have to liven things up." Said Duet, narrowing her eyes "Good idea." Said Duo reading her mind. So Duo and Duet climbed to the front of the car, tied up the driver, and since there was no one else in the car, threw him in the back seat. "Now we can speed it up a bit." Said Duet then started laughing like a maniac. "Let me drive! Let me drive!" Duo said "Meh" Duet said, then scooted over and let Duo drive. After two minutes of reckless driving, Duet spotted Trowa and Quatre walking on the beach. "Hey Quatre! Trowa! C'mon in we'll give you a ride, it's getting dark." Duo yelled. "Thanks guys" said Quatre. Then Duo pushed down on the pedal as far as it would go. "Duo STOP!" Quatre said "AHH SEAGULL!" Duo yelled then ran into a building, and the four pilots scrambled out. When they got back to the beach, Heero was there sitting on a pile of their stuff all folded up minus WuFei who was still asleep on the towel. "Let's go, it's dark." Heero said "Yeah. Hey Fei Fei wake up!" Duo said, kicking the pilot's foot *snore*, *sweatdrop* "We could just drag him to the car." Trowa suggested. "Alright, let's go." Quatre said. So they dragged WuFei up the beach and threw him in the trunk with the rest of the stuff, then the other 5 pilots climbed in and they drove home.  
  
  
  
As they brought all the stuff inside, WuFei woke up and his skin was bright red "OOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" WuFei screamed "I'll be picking off dead skin for a week! Why didn't any of you bakas wake me up?!" "*snicker*  
  
You didn't want to use any sunscreen, it's for the weak remember? *snicker*" Trowa laughed "INJUSTICE! I'm going to sleep." WuFei complained, "How can you be tired? YOU SLEPT THE WHOLE TIME!" Quatre yelled "Whatever!" WuFei yelled then stomped up the stairs and the rest of the pilots were dissolved in laughter.  
  
  
  
*~OWARI~*  
  
  
  
Whaddya think? Better that my other one? Well, I actually spent some time on this one! So I hope you like it. ^_^; And like I said, I'm new at this so be nice and review!  
  
^_^\\// 


End file.
